herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in Final Destination 3. Ashlyn was the second survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Biography Ashlyn lived in McKinley Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She and Ashley Freund were two ditzy best friends who were very popular among their fellow classmates. Final Destination 3 Ashley and Ashlyn visit the carnival for their senior class field trip, and board the Devil's Flight roller coaster. Before the ride starts Wendy Christensen has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash, killing everyone on board. When she panics a fight breaks out between several other students, and Ashley and Ashlyn leave in annoyance, shortly before the roller coaster crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. Weeks later, Ashley and Ashlynn are at school signing yearbooks when they see a distraught Wendy walking alone in the ran. They decide to invite her to the tanning salon, but she refuses the offer. Death When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds is underneath it. Ashlyn decides to turn up the heat stating that "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it, causing it to malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot. Meanwhile, the air coming out from the vent, causes a coat rack to tip over. The coat rack knocks over a potted tree, which falls and knocks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slide into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from escaping. The girls continue to pound on the tanning beds and scream for help, but to no avail. As the temperature continues to rise higher, Ashlyn's skin peels and tears, and her goggles melt and fuse to her eyeballs, causing her intense pain. Her tanning bed begins to rumble until the bulbs burst and ignite, shattering the glass and setting Ashlyn on fire, burning her alive. Ashlyn's hand sticks out. She is burnt to a crisp. Alternate Death In Choose Your Fate, Ashley and Ashlyn burn alive when you choose 73 degrees. However, if you choose 76 degrees, the death is different. In Ashlyn's alternate death, she gets out of the tanning bed when Ashley puts the slushy on a different table. However, she still loosens the board and Ashlyn trips over it as she gets out of her tanning bed, leaving Ashley trapped inside. She is knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When Ashlyn wakes up she hears Ashley screaming and realizes she is trapped. Ashlyn opens the tanning bed and grabs Ashley, who falls to the bottom and gets electrocuted. The current transfers to Ashlyn, killing her as well. Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes